


Not So Original World

by BravoCube



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Ukyo has sacrificed himself for the Heroine over and over, but love can come from unexpected places. A reupload of an old fic I wrote with Ukyo and my self insert. I'm honestly making a way better version, but people enjoyed this so I'm uploading it here as well!





	1. My Wish

Bravo sat alone out in the field with her notebook out. It was a nice night, not a single cloud in sight. The night breeze would occasionally blow through where she sat, but Bravo held the notebook pages down making sure the wind didn’t make her lose her spot. 

Today was a more relaxed day for both Ukyo and her. Ever since she met Ukyo and started to help him with his quest to rescue that pretty girl, things had been high strung. Every minute was filled to the brim with stress, it seemed at any moment the girl could die of something somehow. One one level it was amazingly horrifying, how the world would bend itself in every which way to get her killed. 

Mostly though it had honestly made Bravo more hyper aware. She wasn’t just here to help the girl, she was here to keep Ukyo safe. Though Ukyo didn’t seem to think it was possible anymore, Bravo still held some hope though. She felt as though they could both live, somehow! 

There was just one issue, though. 

“...What if she doesn’t return his feelings?” Bravo mumbled to herself, yet again putting down her pen and looking off into the distance. She bit down on her lower lip her entire body clenching at the thought. It may have been a silly worry but it wasn’t completely off the table. What if when Ukyo and by default, Bravo traveled to the final world, she decided she didn’t love him back. Ukyo would die and he would die completely lonely too....

Bravo glanced back at the stars. “...I can’t let that happen.” She said, her voice firm and her resolve clear. She stared up at the sky thinking, her mind racing as she tried to think. She liked the girl Ukyo liked! She was kind, gentle and sweet. If she loved someone else though that would be it for Ukyo. True she knew Ukyo would be distraught if he couldn’t have the Heroine but honestly? If she rejected him he deserved better. Far better. 

It was by sheer coincidence she was stuck in Miki’s body. The stupid blue-haired fangirl member. It had been hell pretending to be Miki but in these last few world’s Bravo had essentially given up pretending to be that bitch. She shunned the rest of the Fanclub. She had called them unbelievably nasty things when they bullied the poor girl. The funniest part of letting it all go and not pretending so much was definitely how absolutely shocked Ikki was. When he realized his eyes didn’t work on the girl that had once squealed whenever he was in the same room as her, it actually made his jaw drop. 

Bravo laughed. She still went by Miki’s name so no one knew that Bravo was actually the one in her body, responding to their conversations and walking alongside them...but Ukyo knew. The moment Ukyo saw her when she had first gotten trapped in Miki’s body, he seemed to know it wasn’t her. Bravo hadn’t hesitated to explain the situation. She was a world-jumper like him after all, just on a broader scale! 

He hadn’t trusted her at first and Bravo didn’t blame him. Why should he? The body Bravo was stuck in was Miki, the same bitch who had bullied the girl he loved straight into the arms of a possessive monster! After a few world’s though, Ukyo had seemed to trust her a bit. They talked when the girl wasn’t in any danger that day getting to know each other a bit better. Bravo’s fate was pretty much intertwined with the girl and Ukyo’s now, every time August ended she would be in a new world alongside him. Bravo figured she may as well get to know her world jumping partner in crime a bit better. 

He was a photographer and a bit of a ditsy sort of a guy. Emotional as well, crying at seemingly small things. Even the other more murderous side had it’s own charm to Bravo...when he wasn’t stabbing people that is. Ukyo was amazing, and he deserved to live a full life, even if that girl refused him. Yes, she wanted to help that girl but deep in her soul Bravo knew she had another motive in helping the reserved green haired male. 

Bravo had tried to bury it deep in her soul but she had developed feelings for Ukyo. She had tried not to but she couldn’t help it. Bravo was just as hopelessly in love with Ukyo. Hell, she was here doing exactly what Ukyo had been doing for the girl he loved this whole time. Bravo had been watching over not only Heroine and her safety, but Ukyo’s as well! She could have just focused on her but she couldn’t. Her nature just wouldn’t allow her to emotionally detach herself from Ukyo. 

She was completely in love with him, that much was true but she made sure to keep it under control. Ukyo would probably never return those feelings and she would honestly be absolutely shocked if he ever saw her as more than a companion or a friend. Despite that, Bravo wanted to give him everything her very being could muster. 

She stared at the stars standing up straight as if she were about to challenge the sparkling little things to a duel. “...I wish that Ukyo will live through this. No matter what happens, even if the girl he likes rejects him, I want him to live the life he was given. That’s my wish....and...I want it granted more then anything else.” She spoke methodically not taking her eyes off the particular star she was looking at. 

After a few moments, Bravo felt satisfied sitting down. She wrote a bit more for awhile before deciding it was time to go home. Though there was a bit of time for rest in the Diamond World, Toma would soon have that possessive freak out and Bravo was going to try and separate the girl from him before that happened. Sure it hadn’t been done before, but it was worth a shot. Bravo looked down briefly proofreading the small silly little piece of writing she had done. 

The guardian angel loved the girl he had decided to watch over. He would move mountains for her, do anything to make her happy. However, the other girl who had noticed him watching her from afar wanted his happiness too. So she wished with all her heart for him to have a good future, no matter what happened around him. True, she loved the strange guardian angel but she knew that he probably never would back. She would accept that as best she could, and be his guardian instead not because she wanted his love, but because seeing him happy would be enough for her. 

Bravo sighed closing the book. Ugh! Her writing was so unbelievably cheesy, though. “I guess I’ll proofread tomorrow.” She said lazily, in the relaxed tone she tended to have most of the time. She walked back towards the city, humming softly to herself as he saw herself back home feeling a bit less anxious now.


	2. The Sky Never Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 with more interaction!

Bravo sighed hoisting her bag over her shoulder. Yet another busy day. Though Ami, the girl that Ukyo liked was just going to be in the cafe today it was a hassle keeping her safe! It seemed like in every corner there was something bad just waiting to kill her. Most of the day had consisted of moving things away from her that could potentially harm her, helping her avoid any suspicious people....well that was a bit of a lie. It was mostly Toma she was trying to keep the other away from. 

Toma always seemed to cause an issue for poor Ami, especially in this universe. Despite that though today had gone by without a hitch. She had told Ukyo it would be alright and she was right! She had pretty much forced him to take a break and let her handle things, so he was probably anxious now. “I should probably find him and make sure he isn’t doing something that could get him killed somehow.” She half laughed as she remembered the time he rolled into the river in his sleep. 

Bravo looked up on the hill expecting to see the sun just above the treeline as it normally was around this time. Instead, she saw Ukyo standing there with his camera along with that. That was strange, when she last saw him he was moping when she had told him to take a break for the day, and pretty much begging her to let him, at least, see her. Bravo had refused, doing her best to be firm despite those pathetic teary eyes he had. Ukyo had a fever, and he wasn’t in good enough condition to do much, let alone help Ami avoid death all day. 

Bravo slowly walked behind the other. She watched and listened as the camera made a charming click every few seconds or so. She glanced at the sunset before looking back at Ukyo. “Whatcha doing?” She asked, leaning back on her heels. 

The photographer in question jumped spinning around, only to give a slight sigh of relief when he saw it was only her. “Ah Bravo! It’s a bad idea to sneak up on me like that, something bad could have happened!” Bravo gave him a playful, albeit smug grin. “I’m still here aren’t I?” Ukyo sighed. “Well...yes but still.” He mumbled softly. He coughed a bit and sighed softly afterwards. 

“Are you feeling a little better than you were this morning?” Bravo asked tilting her head. Ukyo smiled a bit at her. “Ah...yeah. I started to feel a bit better around this afternoon, but my throat still hurts.” He coughed again sighing. Bravo nodded. “Ah yeah...good thing the fever went down at least. I was a little worried since it was kind of high.” She rummaged through the black bag she carried with her. “Here, I got you some cough drops while I was out. They should help you a little bit.” She handed the bag to him. “They’re cherry flavored. I figured you’d prefer something sweeter.” 

Ukyo blinked a few times surprised. “Ah! You really went looking for these just for me? You shouldn’t waste so much time on helping me, you know Ami is more importan-...” Ukyo was interrupted by another slew of coughs causing him to bend over a bit. Bravo rolled her eyes a bit. “Jeez,Ukyo! It really isn’t a problem I swear! Your just as important as Ami, just please use them, all that coughing will hurt your throat more.”

Ukyo straightened out and nodded glancing to the side as he did. He seemed to be thinking to himself for a moment as he popped the cough drop in his mouth. Bravo watched as he stood there and looked up at the sky. After a few moments, he spoke again. “You worry about me too much Bravo. I’ve been through worse than this you know...” he looked down eyes dark with sadness as he thought of his previous deaths. 

Bravo shook her head. “I told you before, I’m going to find a way where you both can live. It doesn’t have to just be her, where there’s a will there’s a way Ukyo.” She reached out and touched his shoulder. “Just relax and let me help you out. You’re sick now because your body needs rest. I’m amazed you didn’t get sick the last few times after all that work you did. You stood out in the rain for hours last time just to make sure she got home safe!” 

Ukyo shook his head. “Bravo you..you don’t know as much about this as me. I know we’ve done the diamond world a few times, but still, I’m worried. Toma is a huge concern, he could hurt you as well.” Ukyo sat down in the grass and Bravo did the same shaking her head. “He’s nothing. I can handle him. Just one punch in the right place and it’ll be over if he tries anything.” Bravo rested her head on his shoulder. 

Ukyo glanced at her and laughed a little. “You hate him more than I do.” He said with a soft chuckle, trying his best not to irritate his throat. “After what I saw him do? I could never forget that or forgive it even if I wanted to.” Bravo responded coldly. 

The two sat in silence for awhile, watching the sun set and the stars start to becoming visible. 

“I’ll take of things tomorrow to. You should be well enough to get back in the game if you take it easy.” Bravo was the first to interrupt the silence. Ukyo tensed at what she said and then nodded. “I guess so...but please promise you’ll be careful. Please promise you’ll keep her safe, I really don’t want to see anything bad happen to her again if I can help it..,at least not yet...” 

Bravo felt pity for the other. Even at the thought of Ami being hurt in this universe, she could hear Ukyo’s voice crack softly. “Hey hey..” She soothingly spoke to him rubbing his back in a supportive way. “Don’t cry Ukyo, I promise I won’t let anything bad happen. You should aim higher, maybe we can prevent Toma from even showing up to take her to his place! I promise I’ll do everything in my power.” She held out her pinkie. “Look I’ll even pinkie promise. It’s the second best thing to having it in writing.” She smiled impishly.

Ukyo looked at her and smiled a bit a few leftover tears coming down his cheeks. He held out his pinkie interlocking it with hers. “Alright...if you say so Bravo. Just remember, don’t let her go past that one park. There will be someone waiting there for her that might hurt her.” Bravo nodded. “I remembered.” 

The two glanced up at the stars again. Bravo sighed laughing a little. “You know, you were right. It’s comforting that the sky doesn’t change. It always makes me feel more secure with all the craziness that’s happening lately.” Ukyo nodded. “Maybe I’ll take some pictures before we go.” Bravo laughed a bit. ‘You took them last August 11th.” She said in a playful manner lightly ribbing him. Ukyo shrugged. “I know but...” he looked down at his camera smiling shyly. “I want to get a better shot this time.” Bravo watched as he smiled inevitably doing the same. 

Bravo remembered the wish she made a few evenings ago as she looked at his face. The face of a broken person, but a sweet gentle hearted one as well. “Don’t you dare forget my wish stars.” She said sternly in her thoughts as she watched Ukyo start taking photo’s. She was going to save him to no matter what. Everything would end with him being OK as long. As long as she was here, things were going her way! 

“If you don’t protect him. like he deserved all this time...I’ll make sure you regret it.” She thought as she stared up at the star. It had just been one simple wish and she prayed to god that he could have at least that much after being spit on so much by the world, and all the world’s behind them as well.


	3. The Decision No One Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahoy!

Bravo grunted opening her eyes slowly. At first, she thought something was wrong with her vision. Everything around her was pure white. She also didn’t feel hot anymore...but how was that? The place she had been before was on fire, right?

Bravo slowly began to remember what had happened before. She had followed Ukyo into that college without his knowing. Without him even having to say it, he knew it was the last time that they would hop to another world. Tha this was his last chance. It was obvious on the other’s face. The closer the month came to ending the more apprehensive he became. 

“Don’t worry Ukyo! We always have the next world!” It must have been the 15th time she told him that. Normally it would work, to some degree. This time, he reacted differently and just in the way Bravo had feared. He looked up at the sky, almost as if it were going to be the last time he saw it ever again. At first, she didn’t understand his reaction, but as he walked to the college, wind blowing wildly in the wind she figured it out. 

This was their last chance. 

Bravo internally panicked and she let out a small shriek from the place where she hid when Ami had walked in. She made frantic motions with her arm trying to get her attention. She hoped that maybe Bravo’s thoughts would reach her somehow. They didn’t though and the chase ensued. It had only been for a half an hour but to Bravo,it felt like an eternity. She avoided getting in Ukyo’s line of sight and pushed things in his way trying to lead him to places where there would be something that would slow him down a little. 

Somehow he made it through anyway. Bravo wanted to do something but she could only stand there powerlessly. She could only stand there and watch. 

She could only watch as he cornered her. 

She could only watch as he stabbed himself. 

She could only watch as he laid there with Heroine at his side. 

She could only watch as he...

“...Ukyo!” Bravo shot up from her spot as she remembered. “Oh my god...please no!” She looked around frantically. She didn’t want to accept what the memory had shown her. He couldn’t be dead! There was no way, that shouldn’t even be allowed! Bravo looked around walking around in the strange place. 

The adrenaline kept her standing and walking about. She didn’t even notice any small details around her, she was just focused on finding Ukyo. Just when she was about to scream out for him she spotted him. Ami as well. There were two people she didn’t know there as well. She ran up without thinking and looked at where the wound should have been. 

She sighed in relief. It wasn’t there. The smaller person spoke to Ami. 

“Hey...Ami? Do you want Ukyo to live? Do you forgive him? I’m not telling you that you should absolve Ukyo of his sins! It’s up to you to make that decision but...what is it you want to do? 

Bravo let out another deep sigh of relief. Ami wanted him to live, definitely! Why else would she follow after him? Why else would she have decided to stick by him? Everything was going to be fine and he would be OK. Better then OK even! He would have the love of his life back and he would happy. So would she, just like how it was supposed to go. 

“I can’t forgive him.” 

Every muscle in her body tightened and she didn’t hear the rest. The smaller one seemed to be explaining something to her but he wasn’t listening. She wanted to cry and yet she could barely process her answer! How could she say that!? After all,he had done! It wasn’t his fault that it didn’t all go right. Slowly Bravo squeezed Ukyo’s hand her heart feeling heavy in her chest. She saw Ami and Orion leave out of the corner of her eye but she didn’t care. 

She wanted to just be with him and what would be his final moments. Ami had sealed his fate and in her eyes, essentially killed off Ukyo. A good person, A friend and Bravo had to put the rest of her energy into holding back all of her tears. She felt so sorry for the other and so powerless at the same time. She hung her head letting out a shaky sigh. 

“Bravo?” 

Bravo looked up at the taller man who looked similar to the smaller one that had been there with Ami moments ago. “Please...whatever you are...if you have to kill him...I guess I can’t stop you. I’m just in a stupid powerless human body but..please I’m begging you. Don’t make me leave him yet...I...I.” The more Bravo rambled the more stressed her voice became. She started breathing in more rapidly, trying to hold back all the sadness welling up inside her. She felt like someone was stabbing her heart with an invisible blade. 

The figure did not do anything imposing like Bravo had expected. It only laughed and smiled. “I am not taking him anywhere. It is my job to grant wishes but I need you to let go of Ukyo to grant yours.” Bravo was about to open up her mouth to ask what he was talking about, but she stopped before she could even finish the thought. 

The wish she had made on the stars that night. Someone had been listening?! A part of her was childishly hoping for it to be granted, praying that it would all be okay. Now here she was being confronted with a strange person saying that he would make it come true. She backed up letting the tears flow freely now, her body loosening, 

“T..,Thank you...” She moved back shuddering as she did so. “Thank you...so much...” She hung her head sniffling. Nhil nodded approaching Ukyo. “It isn’t any trouble at all. You’re going to wake up back in the world after I do this. Human’s don’t remember us and there is a good chance you won’t even see me again in any sort of form.” 

Bavo nodded vigorously. “Then while I do remember you....thank you. With every cell in my body...thank you” Nhil smiled and nodded at her and then touched Ukyo. Her body felt heavy and everything went white, slowly she felt herself drift away and she allowed herself to sleep, if she could even really call it that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bravo shot up and noticed two things. The first thing was the fact that she felt..different. She looked down at herself and her eyes widened. Strands of her blue hair was resting on her shoulder. She was wearing the black and white stockings she was wearing before this whole incident happened! She was back in her body! 

The second thing she noticed was Ukyo was laying a few feet in front of her. Without a moment's hesitation, she crawled over shaking him.she tapped his cheek, shook him a bit, anything to gently get him up a bit faster. “Hey...Hey, Ukyo. It’s me...It’s me Bravo! You did it! You saved Ami, I have my body back a-and your OK...everything is OK. You did it.” 

Ukyo let out a grunt and slowly opened his eyes blinking in a sleepy fashion. He looked around the room they were in. He didn’t seem to entirely remember what had happened. “I..I did? Then...Then where is...she? I want to see....her.” 

Bravo bit her lower lip looking around. She heard people talking downstairs and the sound of water being sprayed against a wall a few rooms away. The nurse must have taken Ami away already. Bravo looked back at his eyes that were seemingly glowing with happiness and excitement. “ He hadn’t heard her it seemed. “She is safe...I promise you she is...but..” She looked away from Ukyo. 

Ukyo sat up slowly eyes showing concern now. “...But what? What happened Bravo? I...If she’s OK then you can tell me! Everything is alright now, it has to be! She lived through it!” Bravo nodded giving him a sad smile. “Yeah...yeah she did but...I..I’m sorry Ukyo.” She looked down choking out what she knew she had to be honest about.

“....She doesn’t...return your...f-feelings....and she can’t forgive you.” Ukyo’s eyes widened sadness taking over his entire demeanor. Silence rang out in the room. Bravo felt her chest tighten as she looked at his hurt expression. 

Not another word was spoken.


	4. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More yelling and Crying

2 weeks and Bravo had not heard a word from Ukyo or anyone else.

Bravo shoved the notebook back in her bag letting out a huff of frustration. She let out a brief yell of frustration and kicked the pole next to her. This earned her a look from the other people in the park. Bravo looked back at a couple that had noticed and waved her arm dismissively at them. “I’m fine.” She said, making her tone unreadable so they wouldn’t try to ask her anything about it. 

She slung her bag over her shoulder, it swung back and forth from the momentum she applied. She walked out of the park kicking a pebble in her way as she went. “He had it all planned out!” She spoke angrily to herself as she walked. “ It was all supposed to go both their ways! They were going to be happy together! Why did she say that? After all he had done for her she just walked away!? Bravo clenched her fists so hard her knuckles went white. 

It had been two weeks ago but at the moment, even thinking of Ami made her want to punch a hole into the nearest object. She could barely even remember the last time someone had made her so angry! Bravo kept walking, no particular destination mind. She walked by stores, a few buildings, turned left or right every once in awhile. It was if her every step was her way of trying to run away from all the negative emotions she was feelings. It didn’t seem to work no matter how badly she wanted it to. In fact with every step, her thoughts raced faster and faster. She replayed her memories of all that had happened in the last few worlds. 

What had gone wrong? Why did it have to be with? Bravo glanced to the side and stopped herself when she noticed someone sitting on the sidewalk. He was looking down at the concrete being completely quiet. Bravo, however, could never mistake him for anyone else. After 2 weeks here was again, Ukyo. Bravo froze for a moment staring at him. She just considered just leaving the other be, giving the other space would be good for him, right?

Then Ukyo’s grasp tightened on the cloth of his pants, and he made a small whimper sound. Bravo’s chest tightened yet again. After seeing him like that she couldn’t just leave him here! Bravo hesitated as she sat down moving in a stiff awkward fashion as she sat. she looked at Ukyo his eyes hidden by his bangs. Bravo let in a shaky breath before speaking. “Um...hey.”

Bravo reached out timidly to touch Ukyo’s shoulder when he didn’t answer. Instead, he just scooted away from her before she even could. Bravo put her hand down looking a bit defeated. Ukyo looked away from her shuddering softly his shoulders shaking. He was crying. 

Bravo bit her lip and thought about it for a bit before trying to talk. “Listen, I’m sorry...that’s really all I can say Ukyo. If there’s anything you need, I’m here for you,though. I know things didn’t go as planned and it feels really bad now, but-!” 

“But what? You’re sorry and want to make me feel all better and fuzzy inside now?” Ukyo looked up tears no longer falling from his face. Instead, he gave Bravo a cold glare. Bravo flinched as she caught sight of his pupils. The other Ukyo had decided to take over huh? Great, just what she needed now. 

“Ukyo...” Bravo swallowed the urge to call the other Hide or Uky, the nicknames she had given to his other half. She was about to keep talking but the other Ukyo once again interrupted her. “Oh? You’re calling me by name now, not that is matter’s though. Now I don’t even care what you call me I just want you to go away.” He glared at Bravo not even breaking his angry stare once to even blink. 

Normally Bravo would have something to say in response. Mostly a sarcastic witty one, but right now all she could really do was stand there. “...Please don’t say that Ukyo.” She muttered in an uncharacteristically timid voice. “I just did what I did because I cared about you.” Ukyo stood up clenching his fists. “You should have just let me fucking die!” 

When Ukyo stood, Bravo did as well. She didn’t like to feel vulnerable or small, and she wasn’t going to just sit there while he tried to stand over her and be threatening. She squared her shoulder’s back and glared back, standing so close to him that they almost touched. “You were the one that wanted to live.” she kept her tone as even as she could and spoke as steadily as she could. 

“Not like this. I don’t care how damn noble your intentions were, you should have just butted out! It was going to be perfectly fine the way I was doing it! I could have just stabbed her and it would have been over! But no, you had to get involved. You just had to help! Now look what happened, the bitch is still alive and she got to rip my heart into pieces too AND I’M ALIVE TO EXPERIENCE EVERY BIT OF PAIN FROM THAT!” Ukyo put his hand on his chest as he started yelling. 

Bravo backed up at the sudden motion, the image of what this version of Ukyo had done to Ami flashing in the back of her mind. Ukyo noticed and laughed a bit, yet at the same tears ran down his cheeks. “What’s wrong Bravo? Not so brave anymore are you? I thought you loved me!” 

Bravo’s breath caught in her throat when he said that. She shook her head wildly, her hair flying all over the place as she did. “N-No! I did that for you because you’re my friend! I wanted you to live, even if Ami told you she didn’t want you! I hoped that maybe if she rejected you, you would find someone else! Anyone else, someone that would appreciate you more! Or you could keep taking pictures like you loved! Pictures of the sky, the people, anything! I just wished it to keep you safe! I just didn’t want to see you die! Couldn’t you see that!?” 

The steadiness in Bravo’s tone wavered slightly, especially as she posed that last question. Her voice quivered and shook as she fought against the emotions that were bubbling up. The other Ukyo just watched as she spoke, arms crossed. 

“Tch,Bravo, how blind do you think I am? Just because the poor stupid sap, is an absolute ditz doesn’t mean I am too!” I noticed the moment you started liking him! It happened in about the 4th world we went to! You got all soft on him! Just admit you like him! I could have more respect for you if you admitted you did this out of your dumb crush!” 

Bravo stood there trembling with rage. She clenched her knuckles so hard her knuckles turned white. Ukyo smirked as she saw her reaction. Normally it was Bravo getting on his nerves, so he was enjoying this change in position. Getting a little cocky he continued. “You may as well not even come back Bravo. He’d never return your feelings anyway, not for a dumbass like you. I wouldn’t, and I am a part of him after all.” 

“SHUT UP!” 

Ukyo stopped talking and looked at Bravo. She was looking directly at him now, face flushed red with rage tears streaming down her face now. She wiped away at them roughly trying to conceal what she knew she couldn’t. 

“Just shut the fuck up! I don’t care! Fine! I like him...you...whatever! I admit it but I know that! I know, that was why I tried so hard! I tried and tried and fucking tried! Nothing I tried worked! I thought it would work and I fucked it up! I’m sorry she doesn’t love you back! I’m sorry for making you feel the way you do now! 

“Maybe I was a bit too optimistic, I’m sorry! I didn’t do that because I expected anything back from you! I just wanted to make you happy! That was all I really wanted! That was why I wished for what I did! I did everything I could! I’m not fucking magical Ukyo! I’m just a traveler with some advanced technology that lets me leave and come back to your world whenever I want! I did my best, but I failed! I did my best! I know he only has eyes for her! Don’t remind me of the obvious!” Angrily Bravo grabbed her bag and threw it to her side as if it represented her every anxiety up until this point. 

Ukyo stared in shock as he watched the bag bounce across the yard and hit the wall of the building beside them. The flap opened making it’s contents spill all over the yard. He watched as a few pencils rolled across the concrete. He wasn’t even sure what to say. He looked at her mouth slightly open as he watched her heave with sobs. Bravo’s yelling had dissolved into nothing but sobs. He barely heard the last part, he had to lean close to hear it. 

“I did...the best...I could. I did it so you...so that you could be with her...”

With that, Bravo turned and bolted. she ran as far away as she could. Her breathing labored as she ran. She didn’t once look back, too ashamed. She didn’t even remember the bag she had thrown, she just kept running.The other version of Ukyo just watched until she was out of sight. He sighed softly looking at the bag. “...Better clean up this mess.” He mumbled. Before he could do so, his eyes became a lighter color, and he blinked drowsily. 

The Ukyo that Bravo had come to see was back. His eyes widened when he noticed Bravo’s bag on the floor. “H-huh?” Ukyo wasn’t sure what happened exactly, but he walked over and started picking up the things that had fallen out and putting them back in. For the moment, he was a bit dazed to dazed to really think about much. He picked up the notebook, dusting off the dirt had gotten on it. He was about to close it when he noticed something written on the page. It was written at the top of the page in bigger handwriting.

“Reminder for yourself: Show this story to Ukyo as your confession. 

Ukyo tilted his head as he read this. Confession? He kept the book open on the page as he opened the door to his place, carrying everything inside with him. Normally he would never look through someone’s things, but if she had been planning to show it to him, he should probably read it, right? 

Ukyo leaned against the wall and began to read.


	5. Mending Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale! Honestly, this part still holds up if you ask me.

Ami sighed softly leaning against the counter. It had been a long and busy day. She had almost thought it would never end! She had barely had time to notice anything other than what was right in front of her. She had caught a glimpse of her, however, and as she looked to her side she was still there. 

Ami honestly did feel pity for the blue haired girl. She had sat there nursing the same cup of water for hours. She would look out the window, then back at the glass. The ice cubes had long since melted as well, yet she still stared into the glass. Ami approached her hesitantly, holding the tray she used to carry food to her chest. “Um...Master, I don’t mean to impose on whatever you’re doing, but we’re going to close soon.” 

The blue haired girl looked up, her eyes dark with Ami could describe as animosity. Ami was confused by this. Why would this girl dislike her? She had never met her before. “Alright.” The girl said back in an emotionless tone. She scooted her way out of her seat. “I just came here because I wanted-...fuck!” The girl had instinctively reached to her side to adjust what was a strap, but Ami assumed that the other had hurt her shoulder. “Ah! Are you alright? Here let me hel-” 

The blue haired girl pushed Ami’s head away. She did it with a bit more force than necessary. Heck, she had pretty much grabbed her hand and threw it to the side. “No thanks, I don’t need your help.” She stood up and stretched and started to walk off, but she abruptly turned back, her face still cold and unreadable. “Oh! Before I go...you fucked up Ami.” 

Ami looked surprised but quickly got a serious look on her face. “I don’t appreciate being accused of things from someone I’ve never met.” She said, standing a bit straighter. Bravo chuckled a bit. “Ah, but I do Ami. I know you, and the man you completely left when he needed you most. That’s why I say you fucked up. You lost the chance to have someone who loved you with everything he had. Even worse, you pretty much killed him inside and honestly, I blame you for how I’m feeling now too.” As Bravo said the last part she grabbed the cloth of her shirt of her chest and squeezed the fabric. 

“We all honestly could have been friends. You and Ukyo were supposed to be together! You were going to have such a happy life together! You were going to do so much and it would have been so sweet and happy! Honestly Ami? You and I could have been friends! You threw away that chance! I don’t even want to look at you right now! I wanted to be nice but I can’t be nice anymore! I’m feeling too much about this and I can’t keep it in anymore! Your an asshole, and the blond you work with? He’s a dick to. Goodbye, Ami. Let’s not meet, ever again!”

With that, the blue haired girl turned before Ami could even talk. Ami demanded she come back and explain what she meant, and that she come back and apologize for insulting people she had never met that were her closest friends! The girl didn’t seem to care or didn’t even hear her because she kept walking not even looking back. Ami walked over to the front door tempted to follow. Before she could make a decision, however, she heard Sawa let out a cry followed by a crash. Quickly she turned and ran back towards the kitchen to see what was the matter. 

As she did, she had a sudden thought. She faintly remembered a green haired man, making her stop for a moment. She could swear she knew him from somewhere. Quickly though she shook it away and continued to go towards where she heard Sawa scream. It was probably just her imagination toying with her, she had never met someone like that, at least not that she could remember. She just hoped the blue haired girl didn’t come back again. If she came back when there were people around, she’d cause a scene after all and that wouldn’t be good for business. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ukyo bit down a bit harder on his lip going back to the first page of the thing Bravo had written reading it again. He had peeked on the pages before, and seen drafts of it but those didn’t answer his questions either. Maybe he was missing something? In that moment, he cursed himself for never doing very well in school. Maybe if he had, he would get why she wanted to show him this! Was there a secret code? A hidden question? Anything?

Once upon a time, there was a guardian angel. He had long green hair and wasn’t like the other guardian angels. He was clumsy, emotional and people always called him strange. Despite that,he always tried his best especially when he met the human girl he was supposed to guard. He always did his best at keeping her safe so when the human girl, died he fell into despair. 

Using his magic, time and time again he traveled to many different worlds hoping that one day he would save her from danger. In disguise as a human he got close to the girl, and the more he saw her the deeper he fell in love.He drove himself insane, every cell in his body screamed that he wanted her to live. He was prepared to do anything to make it happen, even sacrifice his own life. 

He lost count of how many times he had tried to rescue her when he met the angel girl. She had appeared seemingly from nowhere and he seemed to be the only one who could see the blue feathers poking out from under the back of his shirt. “I know you may not know me, but please let me help you. If we do it together, then maybe we can find a way for you to both live in a world where you’ll be happy together.” 

The green haired angel didn’t trust the other. In his opinion, he was more suspicious than he was! He kept a close eye on her as they went and slowly he began to trust her. She seemed to try just as hard as he had and the two quickly became closer. With all the time they spent together, they began to know each other better. 

While the blue haired angel was happy to help, as her companions magic began to run out she worried. The thought of him disappearing was too unbearable! So one evening she sat by herself looking at the night sky. As she eyed the stars in the heavens above,she made her wish. 

“I wish he would be safe, no matter what happens. I want him to live a happy life. If there is anyone out there is in the world that deserves that, it is him.” 

The next day she went to see her friend as she normally did. She made sure he didn’t notice, or at least, she tried to. That day she sat at his side, being comforting but she couldn’t ignore something else. A new feeling towards the other that made it’s way into her heart. She ignored it the best she could. She had to focus on the task after all! He was just a friend and that was all he ever would be. His heart belonged to someone else. 

When the moment finally came, things did not go quite as expected. Despite all the love the green haired angel gave the human girl, she rejected it breaking his heart. For weeks, all he could do was curl up and sob. The blue haired angel left him alone, almost feeling responsible for his suffering. She wrote, trying to distract herself but another thought occurred to her. 

He shouldn’t have to be alone. He deserved someone in his life that would love him just as much as he had loved the human girl. With that in mind, the blue haired angel wrote a letter. She didn’t want to do it, but her body almost acted on its own writing the words across the page. She dropped the letter off in his mailbox and walked off into the night, not wanting to be seen. 

With no particular destination, in mind, she found herself in the park and perched herself on the jungle gym looking down at the grass. Though she tried to keep herself together thoughts flew around in her mind. Most if not all were negative though they didn’t show on her face. She felt selfish for wanting him to even read what she had to say. Felt responsible for how she had made him feel. Worst of all she could think of was her negative traits. 

She had always been a bit rough around the edges. She was quiet most of the time, and definitely wasn’t elegant like an angel should be! She could be emotional. would sometimes overreact and in comparison to that human girl, didn’t feel as though she had much to offer. Despite that though she wanted him to at least know how she felt. He deserved that after all he had done for her. As she sat there, she mumbled out loud to herself looking yet again at the stars. 

“Will you return my feelings?”

Ukyo groaned and slammed the notebook shut. He was sure the green haired boy was him, and the human girl was Ami. His chest tightened at the thought of her for a moment. Was the blue haired angel Bravo though? There was no way she felt that way! Would she have really helped him so much if she had? If she truly had feelings for him, why didn’t she try to take him for herself? 

He sighed softly. That and where was the letter? The story had mentioned one! How could he say yes or no if he hadn’t seen the letter? Just as he was about to start reading again, he suddenly lost consciousness. Yet again, the other Ukyo took over grabbing the notebook and opened it to a blank page, practically slamming it open. 

“If I ever have to read that dumb cheesy shit again, I’ll puke!” He angrily threw a drawer open rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. He walked back to the table letting out a long annoyed sigh. He clicked the button at the bottom of the pen, pushing the lead out. “I have to do everything around here, don’t I?”

He pushed down hard on the paper as he wrote, clenching his jaw just as hard as he was on his pen. “My other self is such an oblivious idiot! If I’m stuck being here and alive while my other self-cries around the house all day, I may as well make it interesting and try to change it up!” With one last slam of the pen on the paper, Ukyo sat back closing his eyes and allowing the other Ukyo to return. 

The other Ukyo jolted up almost as if he had been woken up from a nap by a loud noise. He looked around his kitchen and then back down at the open notebook. He read it and slowly nodded to himself. “A...Ah...so that’s what it means.” On the notebook written with red large letters was: 

“There is no letter because this IS the letter, you idiot! She wrote up a story for you as a love confession! She likes you, always has! Now go see her so you can her out of your hair! Better hurry or else her lovey-dovey feelings explode everywhere, or god forbid she writes another cheesy story! Also, stop crying into the decoration pillows I put in the bedroom! You’re getting tears all over it and making them gross!” 

Ukyo sighed softly, thinking to himself that maybe he could get some new pillows to pacify his other half when the other part dawned on him. “Wait...she loves you...a..always has!?” Ukyo’s face turned beet red and he leaped out of the chair looking terribly flustered. He had only ever pictured himself with Ami. He had never thought of the possibility of another girl liking him, let alone being the one to confess! 

In a way,he admired her bravery and ability to write up such an elaborate sweet gesture as a love confession. True, he wished she hadn’t written Ami in, but he kind of understood her reasoning. Ukyo looked down his blush fading, but only slightly. He remembered his time with Bravo, starting from their first meeting. 

Bravo had always been rather quirky and strange. Truth be told it was one of the reasons he enjoyed being in her company after getting to know her a bit better. She understood him, and never called him strange or asked if he was a stalker. She was strange in the same way as he was, and didn’t seem to care about his quirks. Even more strange, she didn’t try to run those occasional times where the other Ukyo had taken over. 

In fact, with her around he was more in check almost as if she had made him withdraw a bit. She didn’t make fun of him when he cried, and she would stick up for him when the other boys made ruder remarks towards him. The time he was in the clover world came to mind. 

“No Kent, he isn’t a stalker. I know him personally, sometimes he just gets mad and says things he doesn’t mean. He doesn’t want to hurt Ami at all I swear!” 

The more Ukyo remembered their time together the more scarlet colored he became. Now that he remembered it, Bravo had seemed to warm up to him almost immediately. He remembered the times he walked with her, and she suddenly gripped his hand swinging it back and forth in her hand. The times she had spoken up for him when he couldn’t, the times she would do little kind gestures for him 

Had she really loved him all that time? 

The only logical conclusion was yes in Ukyo’s mind. He moaned and covered his face. He felt so stupid not noticing sooner! He felt bad for not being able to give her an answer sooner! He almost felt indebted to the other, after all, she had done for him she deserved a thank you in the very least! As Ukyo sat there thinking about these past few world’s he had traveled with Bravo hours ticked by and the more he thought about her, the redder in the cheeks he became. 

“D...Do I...have feelings for Bravo too?” He muttered softly to himself asking no one in particular. Bravo was sweet and charming in her own way but Ukyo could honestly go without her teasing him. He also wished that she would take his warnings a bit more seriously but despite her flaws, he felt his heart beat a bit faster whenever he thought of her. He found himself blushing profusely at the thought of her holding his hand or just sitting next to him. 

He remembered the fireworks that one time when she had tried to persuade him to follow her but he hadn’t so he could keep an eye on Ami. She pouted a bit, but later that evening she came back to him with an armful of toys she had won when playing the shooting game. He spent so much time recounting those smaller moments together that he barely noticed when the rising sun came in through the window. He only noticed when he happened to glance outside. 

As he watched the sun rise, he knew what he had to do. “...I have to talk to Bravo.” He said abruptly. He got up and bolted out almost forgetting to lock his door in the process. He wasn’t sure where Bravo was, or how he would even find her but he knew he had to. Not just for her sake, but for once his own sake as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bravo hadn’t slept much and yet at the same time didn’t feel the slightest bit tired. Her mind was too active to even think about sleeping. Everything was just horrible right now! She had considered just leaving this world and going to a different one for awhile. She had her phone and with that her abilities back now. She could easily just leave and come back! 

For some reason though something kept her there. She wasn’t even completely sure what, but she felt compelled to stay, as depressed as it made her. She bit down her lip almost causing the skin to break. Her chest felt tight and her stomach was beginning to hurt from all the stress. What was even keeping her here? Ukyo didn’t want to talk to her, she didn’t want to talk to Ami...maybe it was her bag? Most of her things were in there. 

What she said to the other Ukyo was fuzzy, but what he had told her was as clear in her mind as what she had eaten last. The other Ukyo was right, he would never return his feelings and he had every right to say that to. It was true, he was a part of Ukyo! If he didn’t like her, then the Ukyo she was more familiar with must feel the same way. He was probably just too nice to say it. 

Bravo stood up balancing herself on the jungle gym bars. She sighed heavily as she saw the sun start to rise despite the clouds. Great, she had been stressing over this all the time she was awake. She let out a shaky breath and looked down. She was just going to forget it, and leave. She couldn’t just be sad forever. She had to just bury it, and get over it. She really had done the best she could after all. She bent her knees and jumped off, slamming onto the grass below. 

She almost lost her balance but managed to keep the landing pretty graceful. She shoved her hand in her pocket just about to leave when she heard the sound of rapid footfall behind her. Bravo turned around without even thinking getting into a defensive stance. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. 

There he was in all his glory leaned forward and breathing in and out rapidly. Ukyo put out one finger keeping one hand on his knee as he tried to catch his breath. Bravo stared at Ukyo eyes wide. She fidgeted a bit where she stood clearly a bit nervous. Finally after a painfully long time, Ukyo straightened out and smiled at her. “Bravo...I...I return your feelings.” 

Bravo’s jaw dropped and she actually trembled slightly. “I...I...what...?” Normally she would have a lot to say. She would try to act cool and confident like she normally was. She looked away in a slow fashion and then back down at the ground. “Well...you shouldn’t. I wasn’t even going to show you that story, I planned on throwing it out...” 

Ukyo shook his head. “No! Bravo please don’t say that! I loved it! No one has ever done that for me before! This...this story it’s really very sweet but...why? Why did you try and help me get with Ami if you really had such deep feelings for me?” 

Again Bravo put her hands in her pocket and continued to look away from him. “I’m sorry Ukyo...I really didn’t want to make you cry...I wanted you to be happy that was all. I tried to make things go your way but...I failed. I’m sorry...I let you down.” Her voice cracked slightly. “I almost feel bad being upset right now. I’m not the one that should be sad...I have no right.” Again Bravo’s voice became soft. 

Ukyo glanced at the other, looking her up and down. “You don’t have to apologize. It’s alright...I understand that feeling. Believe me, I do.” Ukyo reached out and grabbed Bravo’s hand swinging it back and forth. He blushed slightly. “I’m honestly still sad over Ami...I really was in love with her after all.” He felt Bravo flinch at that and saw her open her eyes to apologize again. Ukyo quickly interrupted before she could say anything. 

“S-still ...knowing that there is someone out there that feels the same way I did about her...who would go to such amazing lengths to try and help me...I admire that a lot.” He hummed swinging her arm back and forth some more. “Remember when you did this before? It was fun, you’re always so passionate about everything you do. You’re always so determined to, it’s so amazing how no matter what happened you didn’t want to give up.” He leaned forward and brushed her bangs out of her face. 

Bravo lifted her head, the picture of nervousness. Ukyo smiled at her in response. “After I read your story and figured out what you were trying to say...I thought about the things you and I have done together. The things I’ve gotten to know you and...I return your feelings. I’m not sure what the other me did or said that made you so upset but...I’m really not mad at you. It’s not your fault that she doesn’t feel the same way about me...so...” Ukyo took in a deep breath looking nervous. 

Bravo watched him stand there and fidget. She did feel slightly better but now seeing him act in such a bashful way made her more curious than sad. “Ukyo...? Hey, are y-ah!” Bravo let out a squeak of surprise as Ukyo leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. It was a very light and gentle kiss and yet it made Bravo’s entire being stiffen. Not only did her body freeze, but her train of thought came to a screeching halt.

The two stood there like that for a bit and Bravo almost didn't register it when he pulled away. She stared up at the other who just smiled back at her tentatively. “So please...don’t blame yourself. It really is OK...and I honestly do...like you.” He laughed softly and rubbed the back of his head. “I mean to be honest, I’m not sure why you’d even want to be with me, though. I’m not very smart, and I cry over stupid things and I-ah!” Ukyo gasped as Bravo suddenly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

“You’re fine Ukyo....” Bravo laughed lightly. “I don’t care about that...I’m happy with you the way you are...” She gripped the cloth on the back of his shirt. “I’m really happy when I’m with you...and I want to get to know you even better than I have...even your other half.” Ukyo looked down at her and found himself tearing up. “I..I’m happy to Bravo....but you know...he might not ever warm up to you...” 

Bravo looked up at Ukyo tilting her head and smiling impishly. “Hey don’t cry! You don’t have to worry anymore Ukyo. I can hold my own against him...that and if he were going to try anything, he would have done it already, right?” Ukyo nodded reaching up and wiping eyes. “I...I guess so Bravo...I still can’t believe it’s me that you like...is this like a dream or something? Did I actually die? Is this all a dream?” 

Bravo stood up a bit straighter and kissed the other on the cheek. “No, you aren’t dead! It can’t always be bad Ukyo! This is real, you deserve having something like this!” Ukyo felt himself tear up even more. Very few people in his life had ever treated him so kindly. He tried to smile but instead he found himself shuddering and crying harder. 

Bravo reached over and grabbed one of his hands squeezing it. “Well..alright. I don’t want to see you cry, but I can be your shoulder to cry on if you need it. I want to comfort you when you need me, so it’s OK. Just let it out.” She squeezed his hand a little harder and Ukyo nodded and let out a hiccup in response. 

Bravo smiled up at him being quiet for a minute or two. “You really are such a sweetheart you know that?” Ukyo sniffled and moved his hand away from his face, eyes a bit red from crying. “S...Stop you’re going to make me cry again.” Bravo shrugged. “Okay, Okay I’ll lay off the compliments for now.” Bravo felt a drop of water on her shoulder. Then another on her head. She looked up instinctively and sighed as she saw the clouds. “Ah, crap!” 

Ukyo looked up as well making the same disappointed expression. “Oh, was it supposed to rain today?” Bravo shrugged. “I guess so....ah well.” Bravo crossed her arms looking up. “I’m not going back inside just because of a little rain.” Ukyo looked at her flustered. “N-No Bravo! We shouldn’t stay out in the rain! We might get sick, or slip!” 

Bravo laughed twirling a bit as the rain began to fall faster. “Relax! I never get sick, and you have a hat on! It’ll shield you from the rain just fine!” Bravo turned back to him just in time to catch the other’s hat. “H-huh? Why did you throw that!?” Ukyo walked closer to her again. “Put on the hat! I don’t want you to get sick!” 

Bravo pushed the hat back towards him. “No way! You get sick easier then me, you should take it!” Ukyo protested trying to push the hat back into her hands. “No no! You can still get sick!” Bravo smirked and ran away from him. “I’ll wear it if you can catch me!” Ukyo sighed with mock exasperation. “I'll catch you too!” He ran after her, nearly slipping but quickly gaining his footing back. 

Over the sound of the steadily falling rain, one other sound was heard. 

Laughter.


End file.
